


stop insisting that i'm not a lost cause

by hollow_city



Series: after laughter (comes tears) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Rated for Jason's mouth, Sibling Bonding, no editing im tired, vague attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_city/pseuds/hollow_city
Summary: for a second, he allows himself to think that this idiot didn't come here for him, but then the person emerges from around the bookshelf and offers him a small, cautious smile."hey, jason."[or: the batkids smother jason until he agrees to come home.]





	stop insisting that i'm not a lost cause

**Author's Note:**

> i felt the best way to do this was basically split it into four parts, so that's what i did. this one is definitely less sad and a lot lighter than the last one.

i. 

Ever since that night on the rooftop with Dick and Bruce, Jason has been seriously cutting down on his time out as the Red Hood, for two main reasons. The first being that his stomach is taking its sweet time to heal, and the second being that he doesn't want to run into them again. It messed him up enough the first time, and he really doesn't need that again.

And since he's been spending so much time as just  _Jason_ , he's had to find different ways to spend his time. Turns out, he fucking loves reading. More than he remembers. Books are great.

He can't get enough, and his apartment has nearly turned into a damn library. 

And it all comes from his newest safe haven: the secondhand bookstore that resides in one of the worst areas of Gotham. Naturally, a few blocks from where he lives. There's never more than one person inside at a time, besides the woman who owns it, and it's a little bit run down, but somehow, it's still open. 

Which is why, when he walks in just after sunset on a Friday (his usual time), and he finds someone else inside, he's immediately suspicious. He can only see the person's shoulders through the bookshelves, so he can't see who it actually is. He keeps his eyes on them discreetly as he shoves his hands in his pockets and heads for the adventure section. 

He didn't come here for any books of that genre, but the spot makes it easier to get a better look at who it is. He just needs to see their face, and then he'll be on his way. Besides, he wouldn't be so suspicious if the person had at least picked up a book, or maybe moved a single inch. 

And when he's finally able to catch a glimpse of the person's face, his shoulders tense with anger and his face tightens into a scowl.

For a second, he allows himself to think that this idiot didn't come here for him, but then the person emerges from around the bookshelf and offers him a small, cautious smile. 

"Hey, Jason," Dick says quietly, inching towards him.

Jason stares at him for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fingers to keep his anger contained. And then, he takes a large step to the right and walks towards the door. But before he can get all the way past him, Dick's hand shoots out and grabs his elbow.

He seems to think that this is a mistake as all of the muscles under his fingers tighten, but he doesn't draw back.

"Why are you here?" Jason asks, his voice eerily calm. "This doesn't seem like the kind of place the Golden Boy would spend his Friday nights."

Dick's smile remains cautious but it gets a bit wider as he lets of Jason's arm. He shrugs.

"Not usually, but it's the kind of place where  _you_ spend your time, and I wanted to see you," he explains, lacing his fingers together behind his back.

Jason watches with narrowed eyes and some of the tension leaves his body. 

"So you've been watching me. Following me. Whichever," he says, unimpressed. "Don't."

And before Dick can stop him, he takes a step away. 

"And Dick?" he says, watching as said man straightens at the sound of his name. "If I find that you're here, contaminating this place with your presence again, I'll probably shoot you."

 

ii. 

It's a good week before his peace is shattered again. And that's several decades too soon, in Jason's opinion. 

But really, he probably should've expected this. Maybe because Dick had already shown up, and that meant there had to be more, or maybe because this cafe that he's in has great coffee. But either way, he should've expected the Replacement to show up eventually.

But he didn't so here he is, standing over the kid and watching as he practically inhales the first of the two cups he has. Jason assumes both cups are for Tim if what he's heard about him is anything to go by.

He knows Tim is aware of his presence because the second Jason's looming frame appeared, he held up his right index finger and continued sucking down his still steaming coffee. 

Tim finally finishes and slams the cardboard cup down on the table. His mouth opens slightly and he lets out a deep breath, bringing up one of his hands to fan his tongue, and suddenly Jason remembers that, yeah, coffee is kind of hot sometimes. 

He opens his mouth and takes a deep breath in preparation for the angry monologue he's about to deliver, but then -

"Ah, no," Tim says shortly and begins to gulp down the other cup of coffee. His eyes are closed, so he doesn't see Jason's jaw slowly inching towards the floor. 

He had no idea that the kid had so much  _attitude_. And because of this profoundly sassy attitude, Jason is seconds away from allowing his fingers to clench around his coffee cup. He has to make a conscious effort to hold back from crushing the cup and burning his hand as his mouth clicks shut and Tim finally finishes his second cup. 

Tim looks up, laces his fingers together, clear his throat, and looks Jason in the eye.

"Dick wants you to come back to the manor."

Jason walks right out the door.

 

iii. 

Jason hasn't seen any Bats or Birds in just over a month, and he's praying to Wonder Woman that is keeps going. 

But of course, it doesn't, and exactly thirty-three days after the coffee shop incident, the heavenly peace is ripped from his grasp again.

He's about two roofs away from his apartment building when something shiny catches his eye. It's several roofs away from his building, too, and when he realizes what it is, he just wants to shoot something.

Preferably the little dick standing across from him like he owns the place, but he'd settle for anything else, too. The kid has an honest to fuck  _katana_ in his hands, holding it up by the hilt while the sharp tip rests against the roof. He's wearing his typical scowl and he looks like he'd much rather be going against Killer Croc in a fist fight than being here right now. 

Jason groans quietly and makes his way over to Damian, stopping to stand several feet away with his arms crossed. 

"Alright, the fuck do you want?" he grumbles, his heavily annoyed expression going unseen but definitely understood.

Robin's scowl deepens and he steps forward, dragging the katana with him. Jason knows it's a cheap intimidation tactic, and that if he wasn't who he is, it would work, but he is, and it doesn't.

"Grayson is upset," Damian states flatly.

Jason raises an eyebrow. "How is that my problem?"

The brat sighs, as if Jason is the bane of his existence, and shifts the sword into one hand so he can make gestures with the other. 

"Grayson," he says, like Jason's an idiot and he should absolutely know this, "is sad. Because you won't succumb to his incessant need for affection."

Jason snorts, rolling his eyes behind the hood. "What, like you have?"

Damian's fingers tighten around the hilt of his sword as if he's very tempted to use it.

"This conversation is not about me. It is about how you must return to the manor immediately," he tells him like it's the simplest thing in the world.

Jason takes a step back and shakes his head. He uncrosses his arms so he can shove his hands in his pockets.

"Kid," he sighs, "last time I checked, B owns that shithole. Not Goldie. It's not up to him who is and isn't allowed inside. Besides, I'd much rather use that sword of yours to shave my own eyeballs than follow you back there."

Damian stares at him for a moment and looks like he's genuinely trying to consider and understand what Jason said.

But then the older man is stepping away and waving him off.

"Go home, kid, and stop getting involved in things that don't concern you."

Damian looks like he would love to argue, but Jason is gone before he can, and he doesn't follow.

 

iv.

It's been two months since the Bat-Brat showed up on his roof, and Jason is finally losing the feeling that something is going to happen. He avoids Bruce and the others at night and goes on his merry way during the day.

But then, of course, something happens.

He's whistling some dumb song he doesn't remember the name of as he walks through the door of his apartment, pizza box in one hand and his keys in the other when he notices it.

There's a soft sound coming from his living room; a soft tapping. He immediately tenses and closes the door as quietly as he can. He leaves his keys and the pizza on the kitchen table and slowly enters the living room.

He doesn't know what he expected to find, but Cassandra Cain sitting on his couch and reading one of his books was not it. She looks to be deeply concentrating, but then she looks up at him with a soft smile.

Jason sighs. "Sending in the cavalry, eh?"

He heads back to the kitchen and grabs the pizza, taking it back to the living room. He settles beside her but keeps a sizable distance between them. He drops the box on the coffee table, but he doesn't bother opening it. 

Cass shakes her head. "No. They did not ask."

Jason's eyebrows shoot up. "Why, then?"

"Miss you, little brother," she says, and his lip curls. She repeats it, more firmly, "little brother."

He wants to say something about that, but he doesn't. 

"So are you here to tell me that I have to come back to the manor because Dear Old Dickie misses me?" he asks bitterly. 

Cass just shakes her head again. "We all miss you, not just Dick." She pauses. "Bruce, too."

Jason rolls his eyes, but she pushes on. 

"He is... sad," she continues, but then shakes her head as she searches for the right word. "No. Lonely."

He snorts humorlessly. "You're kidding. Four kids and a butler ain't enough for the guy?"

Cass turns to look at him and he finds it remarkably unsettling. It's like she's staring straight into his soul. She reaches out and jabs him in the chest.

"Not  _you._ Wants to see  _you,_ " she tells him, almost angrily. "You are family. Wants family whole."

Jason's eyes travel to his hands because he can't stand to look into her wide eyes anymore. She nudges his knee with hers but he still doesn't look up.

"So that's it, huh? Make me feel guilty so I'll come back?" he asks, feigning disinterest. He's one-hundred percent certain she sees straight through him. 

"No," she frowns. "Come back, if you  _want_. Not  _have to_." 

Jason sits there silently, vaguely aware of the fact that his pizza is probably getting cold. Finally, after several minutes of staring at his hands and Cass's gaze burning holes in the side of his head, he speaks. 

"If I say yes, will you stop looking at me like that?" 

She nods enthusiastically. 

He sighs. "Fine." He reaches forward to open the pizza box and takes a slice. He nudges the box towards Cass. "Pizza?"

"Always,  _little brother_."

_Sigh._

__

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously considered doing this whole series with the self-titled album instead, but considering it has songs like proof and crazy girls and still into you, i'd probably have to turn the whole series into a slashy trash can, and i wanted this to be gen, so i decided against it. but i mean, those interludes? how fun would that have been to apply to jason's life?


End file.
